Rescue Me
by DixonVixen93
Summary: AU: *Two part one-shot* During his late teens, Topher stumbles upon a pretty girl with a troubled life. Can he help her escape? Topher/Bennett *COMPLETE*
1. Part One

**Greetings and Salutations fellow readers! I have a brand spanking new Topher/Bennett story for you all! This will be a stretch for me because, I don't normally write stories like these. For those of you who do not know, this is going to be a Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty/Romeo&Juliet fairytale type story and will consist of two parts.**

**I do not own Dollhouse or any references to these other tales, I only own the frakked up version of plot. **

**Enjoy!**

_**~Part One~**_

Bennett Halverson was not happy. There she stood, looking out the balcony with a longing stare on her face as she watched everyone pass by her house without a glance otherwise. With a sigh, the brunette rested palm of her right hand up to her chin, whereas her left one hung in a black sling.

"Bennett!" Came a booming voice from the other side of her bedroom door.

Bennett bit her lip to hold her indifferent composure as she called back; "Yes, Father?"

"Get out here!" The man growled.

The girl reluctantly closed the white framed doors to her balcony and walked through her room to open her bedroom door revealing her father- Stewart Lipman on the other side with an angry expression on his face.

"I thought I told you to do your sister's homework?" he snapped

"She wont learn anything if she doesn't do any of it herself. And if she doesn't learn, she wont be accepted into the Dollhouse." Bennett replied

The Dollhouse we mostly a myth to those who weren't highly wealthy like The Lipman family. Supposedly it was a special place for those smart and wealthy enough to go. No one know exactly what goes on there, they only go because they are rich enough to go, not worrying about repercussions.

"You shut your mouth young lady! What would your mother say to you if she were here?" Stewart asked sharply.

Bennett arched back at those words that stung like a bee.

_Originally, Stewart met a pretty brunette with wide doe like eyes and tan complexion. Her name, was Allison Halverson. The two immediately grew fond of each other. Due to The Lipman's being wealthy and The Halverson's being a peasant family, it was not meant for them to be together. Fortunately, a night alone was rewarded to them but it was kept a secret to the whole family._

_Nine months after Allison and Stewart were split apart, Allison gave birth to their daughter Bennett, without Stewart knowing. Although, when he did find out, he became furious and sent someone out to take the baby, and to kill the mother._

_He was successful, Allison was murdered, leaving his daughter, Bennett, all to him. He never bothered to change her last name but, no one had the guts to ask him about it._

_About twelve years after that, Steward married his secretary from work that he even fathered another daughter with, Cynthia, Cindy for short._

"Just do what you're told unless you want me to ration your food again." Stewart spoke.

Bennett wasn't about to argue, no matter how much she'd like to. When he talked about food, he was dead serious. The girl once went without food for a week for questioning him.

"Yes sir." Bennett said respectively.

"Good. Then you can cook dinner. Also the bathroom floor needs a good scrubbing." Stewart called as he walked away from her.

Ever since she was little, Bennett was given the responsibility that of a grown woman would deal with. She never got a chance to be a kid, the only real kid thing she got to do was home schooling. After discovering her genius wits, Stewart made Bennett manage more and more things for him.

Once the brunette made her way downstairs, there was a knock on the front door. Bennett rushed into the living room and opened the door; there stood Bennett's teacher/mother like figure, Grace.

Even though Bennett was sixteen, she was on the academic level of someone beyond her years. Grace taught Bennett since the age of six and became very close to her.

"Hello Bennett." Grace said smiling.

"Hi Grace." Bennett said reciprocating the smile.

"May I come in?" Grace asked.

"Oh! Yes of course." Bennett said stepping aside for the older woman.

Grace stepped inside and pulled a white sheet of paper out of a hand bag she had at her side and handed it to Bennett.

The teen looked down at the paper, it read;

_**Annual Masquerade Ball**_

She looked back up at Grace; "Why did you bring this here?"

"Don't you want to go?" Grace asked

Bennett sighed; "I can't go, you know that." her tone was full of sadness.

"Oh Bennett , I'll talk to your dad. You don't get anytime for yourself." Grace said

"No I don't." Bennett murmured looking down at the paper; "But Father will never allow it." she spoke to Grace, finally meeting her eyes.

"I'll talk to him. He needs to give you a break, you're only sixteen for a little while." Grace said.

Bennett smiled her gratitude; "Thank you."

Grace walked past the brunette and squeezed her shoulder before she disappeared to the back of the house.

"Do you really think he'll let you go?" Came a voice from behind.

Bennett turned around to see her half-sister, Cindy standing behind her with a smug smirk on her face.

"I never said he would." The brunette said in a bitter tone.

"Hmm." Cindy started before scoffing; "Dad wants you to go to the store because _you_ didn't go yesterday." she finished putting her hands on her hips.

"No one ever told me to go to the store." Bennett said in a confused tone.

"Oops. Did I forget to tell you what he said? Hmm oh well!" Cindy said as sarcasm dripped from her tongue.

Without a word, the brunette sucked in a much needed breath and grabbed her coat from the hanger and walked out into the cold winter weather.

*Dollhouse* *Dollhouse*

Sixteen year old Topher Brink laid sprawled out on his bed with a gameboy up close to his face that evening.

"Topher, haven't you heard of a little thing called brain cancer?" Came a voice attached to a hand to hand smacking the blonde's head.

"Ow!" Topher interjected as he rubbed the side of his head he was just smacked at.

The blonde looked over to see his brother, Anthony with a triumphant grin on his face.

"What was that for brother man?" Topher asked still rubbing his head.

"Mom wants you to go to the store." Anthony said

"Righto." Topher said getting off his bed.

"Let's hope no one is out now, cause, Topher Brink, driving, ooh scariness is endless." Anthony joked.

"Haha oh you're funny!" Topher laughed sarcastically as he grabbed his keys from his dresser.

"Watch out world! Here comes Topher Brink!" Anthony's voice faded into laughter.

Topher playfully punched his brother in the gut before he advanced out of his room, downstairs and out the door.

_Topher Brink was adopted by Adelle and Laurence Dominic at the age of ten. His previous foster parents he had been with since the age of one, died tragically in a fire one day while his adopted brother Anthony and himself were away at school. The two children had been with each other ever since they were put in that foster home, it became clear to the Dominics that one child couldn't be adopted without the other._

The Dominics resided in a simple two story home. It was to be known that the family was wealthy, even Stewart Lipman recognized this as Adelle and himself fought for the lead of the Dollhouse for years.

One of the main reasons Lipman wanted his daughter Cindy put into the Dollhouse is for the power. Adelle wasn't about to stoop that low but she never backed down.

Once Topher drove down to the local mart, he parked his truck and started towards the store. The blonde's attention soon turned to a bulletin board next to the main entrance doors. The blonde approached the board and read aloud; "Masquerade Ball. Huh, well I can go as a mysterious sword fighter!" he laughed to himself before turning on his sneakered feet only to bump into someone.

Topher's quick save allowed him to catch the person from falling onto the ground.

"Hey hey." He said easily as the person, a pretty brunette, uneasily slid out of his arms.

"Thank you" The girl responded curtly.

"You're welcome!" he paused to get a good look at the girl; "Hey, I know you from somewhere don't I? You're Lipman's oldest right?" The blonde asked handing her grocery bag back.

The girl nodded slowly; "My name is Bennett."

"Topher." He said with a grin.

Topher and Bennett had met once before. Although, Lipman made her serve everyone when Topher and his family were over of course, so it was just a brief moment but Topher vowed to talk to this pretty girl that seemed so troubled.

Bennett kept her gaze on the ground as Topher grinned at her sheepishly as the awkwardness set in.

"So are you going to that masquerade ball?" Topher finally asked

"Oh I don't-" Bennett started

"Hold that thought." Topher said as he lifted his phone from his pocket.

Bennett watched the blonde read the contents of the text message and quickly respond. He then turned his gaze back on Bennett before he spoke; "Meet me at 11PM in the middle of the dance floor."

"But-" Bennett started to protest until Topher locked his lips onto hers. In surprise, Bennett froze, but soon she reciprocated the kiss.

Both breathless from the rush, they broke apart.

Topher started at Bennett, her huge brown eyes were widened and her cheeks were flushed.

"Uh I guess I'll see you Saturday then." Topher whispered.

"Um, alright." Bennett smiled a bit.

"Okay." Topher said with a nervous laugh as he passed by the brunette and walked into the store.

Bennett stood there, chewing on her bottom lip and pursing them together into a thin line over and over again as she registered what just happened.

*Dollhouse* *Dollhouse*

When the brunette got home, she quickly began to cook dinner.

"You're not going to that dance." Stewart Lipman said coming up behind his daughter.

"I didn't suppose I was sir" Bennett said stirring the contents in the pan on the burner.

"Good. You're working the night shift at the lab Saturday anyway." Stewart said

"But I have to study for the SAT's Grace is going to take me to Sunday." Bennett reminded.

"No buts! I have to be at an important trip that morning so you have to mind the lab! Besides, you're bright enough, you don't need any more schooling." Lipman said

"If I want a good job, I have to finish school, father." Bennett said

"Oh but you do have a good job." Lipman said

Bennett turned to face her father after turning off the burner; "And that is what? Father, I want to go off to study neuroscience. I cannot do that if I don't finish school." her tone turned serious.

"You don't need neuroscience now that you've got a job at the lab." Lipman said pigheadedly.

"I don't want to work at the lab forever." Bennett said

Ever since the age of thirteen, Bennett began to work for the lab in her father's company. While she enjoyed being a scientist, she wanted to do more than what she does.

"Well, that's all that you're doing." Lipman said as he walked off.

Bennett turned around and sighed before picking up another utensil to finish dinner.

*Dollhouse* *Dollhouse*

"I got me a date!" Topher exclaimed to his brother once he arrived home from the store.

"And you're sure this girl isn't delusional?" Anthony asked jokingly.

"Dude. She's fine! You remember when Mom and Dom went to the Lipman's house and dragged us along?" Topher questioned.

"Oh yeah and that girl served us all like she was a little servant girl?" Anthony prompted.

"Yeah! That's my date!" Topher said happily.

"Really? Will her old man let her go? He seems real strict." Anthony responded.

"Well, she said ok, so, he'll let her! Don't worry man friend, I've got this!" Topher laughed.

Anthony put a hand over his brother's shoulder; "I'll pray for you man." he patted the blonde's shoulder jokingly.

"It's all good! I'll be the mysterious tuxedo man!" Topher exclaimed

"Uh huh." Anthony paused and laughed; "Well good luck with that."

"You can go too ya know. Don't you have a date anyway? That uh Priya girl?" Topher asked.

"Oh, yeah. Dunno if she's want to go but if it'd mean that much to you, I'll ask if she wants to go." Anthony said.

"Ooh awesome!" Topher cheered before high-fiving Anthony; "This is gonna be great!" he grinned.

*Dollhouse* *Dollhouse*

On Saturday Night, Bennett Halverson sat at the lab table looking over paperwork when she glanced at the clock; it read 8:00 PM, two hours before the ball started. Topher would be waiting for her in the middle of the dance floor in two hours, and she doesn't even have a dress. More importantly though, she doesn't have permission.

With a sigh, the brunette brought her attention back to her paperwork when she heard the door to the lab close. Bennett quickly turned her head in the direction of the door to see Grace walking over in her direction, only while looking down at her own set of paperwork.

When she looked up, her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Bennett working; "Bennett, what are you doing here?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Working." Bennett responded firmly before turning her attention back to the microscope.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the ball? I thought you had a date." Grace replied.

Bennett sighed hastily; "Father told me not to go."

"Oh Bennett." Grace started before walking over to the teenager; "This is about you having fun, not about your father's business." she finished giving her a look.

"I must work!" Bennett shouted unintentionally. She started again with a softer tone; "Grace, my father will hang me by the mantel if I disobey him."

"You're his daughter, not his worker bee, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Grace asked finally gaining Bennett's glance.

The brunette knew that arguing with the one who is trying to help wouldn't do any good.

"Who is going to cover for me?" Bennett asked

"I will." Bennett's best friend and Grace's daughter, November chimed in.

"I've got an even better idea, November, go with Bennett to the ball, and I will work Bennett's shift while waiting on you two to get back, okay?" Grace explained.

"We can do that." November smiled.

"That's my girl." Grace said returning her smile gratefully.

"Thank you so much." Bennett beamed an enthusiastic smile.

"Let's get you ready for Prince Charming." November said opening the door for Bennett and herself.

Bennett blushed; "But I don't have a dress."

"Just follow me." November said as a light bulb flashed an idea.

*Dollhouse* *Dollhouse*

Multi colored lights flashed onto the dance floor as a disco ball revolved around the ceiling, illuminating the wall with specks of shiny lights.

"I don't really understand why you dragged me along." Anthony and Topher's friend, Paul Ballard said standing by the outskirts of the party next to Anthony.

"I told you, you could scoop up on pretty girls while you here with us." Anthony paused to look over at his date, Priya; "Except for this pretty girl, she's off limits." he finished, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Paul shook his head at Anthony's comment and looked across the room at Topher; "How does he even know this chick will show?"

Anthony shrugged and kept his stare on his brother; "He seems to think so, but, you never know."

"True." Paul said as his glance was still on Topher, until, the disco ball revolved over there the light hit two brunettes, a slender one with a floor length halter dress with a matching shawl. Her eyes were hidden under a matching mask. Next to the slender brunette stood a taller, bigger girl with a red floor length gown with a matching mask.

The smaller female walked slowly over to the center of the dance floor whereas the taller one made her way past Paul, Priya, and Anthony.

"Guess she did show after all." Anthony said nudging over to Topher where the smaller girl that had just walked in was greeted by the blonde.

"You came!" Topher said gleefully.

"Mhm." Bennett ducked her head a bit; "I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

"How could I forget such a beautiful smile or eyes?" Topher asked putting an arm around her.

"Ya wanna dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Um" Bennett bit her lip as she contemplated; "Alright." She gave in flashing a smile.

Topher laughed and took her good hand and began to sway to the slow music.

Soon, the dance became more hectic, Bennett's half sister Cindy, came upon the dance floor with her date, Daniel Perrin.

The blonde scoped the room and Bennett immediately clamped up, hiding her dead arm by getting closer to her date, which of course, both surprised and delighted Topher.

"Do you want to go outside?" Bennett asked suddenly; "I- I just mean, it's getting crowded- and- I like it better on the patio they have set up." she ended her babbling with a smile.

Topher grinned and took his date's good hand again as they walked out to the outside part of the ball.

The blonde and brunette walked hand in hand under an arch of lights leading to a bench under the stars, where they took their seats at.

Topher held Bennett's hand up to his face and held it to his cheek; kissing it softly; "When can we meet again?"

Bennett froze; "I- I don't know Topher. I wasn't supposed to be here. My home school teacher helped me out and let me go. She's where I'm supposed to be right now. Her daughter and I have to be back at the lab by twelve-thirty."

Topher put his cell phone in the place of his hand; "We'll find a way to meet up again." he smiled charmingly.

Bennett blushed as she typed her number in his phone.

Cindy and Daniel picked that exact moment to come outside. When Bennett saw this, she panicked; _"Oh god, I hope he doesn't pull away because of this." _she thought right as she locked her lips onto Topher's.

As the couple walked on, Cindy was a tad suspicious but Daniel had her to keep moving. After Cindy and Daniel passed, Bennett broke the kiss breathlessly.

"Wow." Topher said in awe. He was about to kiss her again when the clock stroke midnight.

Bennett sighed; "Topher, I have to go, I- I'm so sorry." She got up and kissed the blonde's cheek gratefully.

Topher watched Bennett leave with an awestruck grin on his face; "See you later- Princess."

Once the brunette was inside, she ran over to where she found November, hanging all over Paul.

"We have to go please!" Bennett shrieked yanking her friend away from her interest.

November's blue eyes traveled to the clock; "Uh oh, let's go!" she said grabbing Bennett's hand.

Paul stared at November in bewilderment as she winked over at him and mouthed the words 'call me' before she took off.

He shook his head before saying; "Women."

Back outside, Cindy noticed Topher's date's disappearing act. She walked over to him and started a conversation with the masked tuxedo man.

"Where was your date off in a hurry to?" Cindy asked curiously.

"She had to go catch her pumpkin." Topher said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Cindy recognized that voice; "You're the Dominic's second boy!"

Topher knew exactly who he was talking to, and there was no way he was ratting Bennett out; "Yeah and? My parents don't care where I go. Me and my bro were hanging out with friends."

"Who was that girl?" Cindy pushed harder.

"My date." Topher said.

"What's her name?" Cindy asked.

"Cinderella." Topher answered nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Fine, when I get home, I'll tell my sister- who has the biggest crush on you by the way." She paused; "That you had a date with Cinderella."

"Okay." Topher said.

Cindy stormed off angry, causing a confused Perrin to follow suit.

**END OF PART ONE**

**Well, please, please, please tell me how you like it! I'm back in school so it's harder to find the time to write so I wont be coming up with next update really soon, but, I hope to not have you all waiting forever. **


	2. Part Two

**Guess who's back? Haha well you all already know TCandBTVSluver, that's who!**

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed last chapter; Poetic Ramblings, Willow Echo River, Whiskey's Original Personality, Polly, and TopherBennett :]**

**This *will* be the final part of "Rescue Me" I really hope you all like the second part as well as the first(:**

**I own no rights to Dollhouse, sadly enough.**

**~Part Two~**

Bennett and November got back to the lab in record time. They got out of their ball clothes and into their work clothes just in time for Cindy's mother and Bennett's stepmother, Julia, along with Cindy herself, to bust into the lab.

Julia was a middle aged blonde that mostly resembled Cindy.

"Where is she?" Julia snapped

"Who?" November asked

Both blondes rolled their eyes; "Bennett, that's who!"

"She's in the back grabbing some test tubes from the storage room." November answered.

"Yeah she's back there now, but, I saw her Mommy! You believe me right? She was there when Daddy said not to go!" Cindy complained.

"Oh put a cork in it girl." Julia said moving past her whiny daughter.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, I'll make sure Daddy believes me! And when he finds out, Little Benny is never going to leave the house again, I'll make sure of that!" Cindy thought to herself.

"Bring her out at once." Julia said with a snap of her fingers.

November turned on her heels and, with a roll of her eyes, went to the storage room to find her best friend in tears.

"What's wrong Benster?" November asked putting her arms around the crying girl.

Bennett absorbed her friends' comfort and forced herself to stop crying; "Topher sent me a message, he wants to meet up soon."

November looked at her friend in confusion; "I thought you liked this dude."

"Oh I do!" Bennett started; "But I don't know how I'll meet up with him again. My father will be home soon and there's no way Julia will let me."

"Hmm.. well, I could stay over tomorrow night and make it seem like we're upstairs hanging out but in reality you're out with your new honey." November said.

"That could work." Bennett said wiping her lingering tears.

November nodded; "Let's go get your happily ever after on!"

***Dollhouse***

At around ten that next night, November and a nervous Bennett, call Topher's cell phone.

Topher being Topher was laying on his couch devouring a couple of bags of Doritos. The blonde practically fell flat on his face when he checked the caller ID. After his composure was suddenly cool, he answered the phone; "Bennett?"

Bennett was frozen at the sound of his voice. November rolled her eyes at her friend's shyness. She nudged her in the gut to make her answer; "Hi, Topher." Bennett finally answered after doing a double take at her friend.

"Is there something you need?" Topher asked

"Um… well… I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Bennett started.

"Well- sure! Is the coast clear? I can be over in a jiffy!" Topher said

Bennett blushed at his determination; "Yes but, be careful."

"Don't worry Bennett. I'll see you soon." Topher said before hanging up.

"Well?" November prompted.

"He- he's coming!" Bennett smiled

"Alright!" November said which caused both girls to burst into jubilant giggles.

***Dollhouse***

Cindy was looking for trouble. Not as much for herself, but, for her sister Bennett. She knew Bennett was at that ball, no matter if her parents believed her or not, she would get what she deserved.

The snoopy sister peeked her head around the corner of her balcony to see Topher himself clumsily climbing the rose bush that led to Bennett's balcony.

A wicked idea brightened her smile; "Oh this is too easy." She said before she spun on her feet to go to her parent's room.

***Dollhouse***

While Bennett and November sat near the balcony, they waited for the blonde- haired boy. When the anxiousness sat in, the one armed girl began to pace back and forth.

"Bennett, sit down! You're making _me_ nervous!" November fervently whispered.

Bennett jumped back in place; "Sorry. I'm just so anxious!" she began to start walking around again; "What if he doesn't want to come anymore? What if this is a bad idea after all? What-"

"Bennett!" November snapped in impatience.

"Yes?" Bennett asked in a soft tone.

"Hush! You're worrying yourself!" November said.

Bennett blushed in embarrassment at her own rash behavior.

"He'll be here Ben." November said comfortingly.

While the two girls were talking, Topher started to follow the voices, climbing up to the balcony.

"Oh my gosh!" Bennett said as she looked down from the railing of her balcony.

"What's wrong?" November asked coming up behind her friend.

"Nothing! Look, Topher's here!" Bennett said at first, then her eyes grew wide as what she said set in; "Oh gosh, Topher's here! How's my hair? Do I look ok?"

"Bennett calm down, you look fine!" November said.

The slender brunette smiled gently as she tousled with her hair a bit.

November rolled her eyes at Bennett just in time for Topher to reach the balcony.

"Greetings girls!" Topher grinned standing with a super-hero- like pose.

"Hi Topher." Bennett said with a giggle

"Hi Bennett." Topher replied with a breathy tone.

"Let's get out of the cold, shall we?" November asked rubbing her arms for warmth.

But the couple didn't answer, they were too bust gazing into each other's eyes.

"Bennett you look so beautiful in the moonlight." Topher said with a grin.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say!" Bennett gushed.

November knew right then that was the moment she should walk away, it would be too awkward being there when he starts kissing her; "Benny, I'm gonna go inside and get a shower, kay?"

Bennett peeked around Topher to look at her friend when she answered her; "Alright, I wont be long." She then smiled up at Topher.

November turned on her heels and laughed a bit as she walked back into the house.

After Bennett watched her go inside, Topher pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. The brunette wrapped her arm around him the best she could; "What is all of this for?" Bennett asked.

"I missed you! That's what." Topher grinned.

"Topher it's only been two days." Bennett said.

"I know, but, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Topher started, he then unwrapped himself from her and took her hand; "Come away with me. M- my Mom and Dom, they bought me a place a little ways from here. I'm not supposed to move until I'm 18 but you need to get out of here Bennett."

Bennett's smile withered away and she dropped her hand; "Topher- I- I would but my father would never allow it."

"That's my point babe! You are really suffering here. I want to help you out. Let me take you away!" Topher said.

"What about your family?" Bennett asked.

"They'll understand. My brother already knows about you and parents don't even like your dad so they'll understand!" Topher said.

Bennett thought about it for a moment. Her mind flashed to all of her bad encounters with her father and her sister and stepmother. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to be with Topher, she soon nodded; "Yes, I'll go with you."

Topher lifted her up from the ground and kissed her gleefully.

***Dollhouse***

November got inside Bennett's room and grabbed her things for a shower.

The brunette walked from her friend's bedroom and descended down the hallway only to run into Julia Lipman who was searching for Bennett.

"Oh hello Mrs. Lipman." November said sweetly despite her true hateful feelings toward her best friend's step mother.

"Yeah. Yeah. Have you seen Bennett?" Julia asked

"She's asleep." November lied smoothly.

"At 10:30?" Julia asked

"Yeah. She didn't feel good." November said

Julia just walked past her causing November to breathe a sigh of relief.

After the brunette got back from her hot shower, she walked quietly down the hall and into the bedroom, surprised to see Bennett sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed.

November laughed at the irony as she laid down next to her best friend and soon fell asleep.

***Dollhouse***

Bennett woke up that next morning feeling refreshed- ready to start another day. Then it hit her, she was moving soon. The brunette never thought of all the stress that came along with it. How would she escape without her step-mom, dad, or sister finding out? The brunette sat there and thought about the possibilities of her situation.

"Ben? You ok?" November asked looking at her friend with worry.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Just thinking is all." Bennett said biting her lip.

November could tell something was wrong; "What's goin on? I can tell you've got something on your mind. You wanna talk about it?"

Bennett turned to face her friend; "Topher is supposed to be taking me to live with him-"

"Bennett that's great!" November interrupted.

"But how am I going to leave without my parents knowing?" Bennett asked

"You can meet up with him somewhere or my mom and I can help out. You cant let them get in the way of your happiness." November said

"You'd do that?" Bennett asked

"I'd do anything that makes you happy." November smiled

"Thank you." Bennett said wrapping her friend in a hug.

"You're gonna have to name a kid after me or I get to be the god-mother." November grinned.

"I can do that." Bennett laughed.

"You better." November said in a teasing tone causing both girls to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

***Dollhouse***

Cindy Lipman was up to no good. She was know for being a suck-up or a daddy's girl. Meaning- she gets what she wants. What she wanted, however, was for her sister to be locked up forever, she didn't deserve to be happy. If she wanted to be Cinderella, this is a fairytale that wont end with a happy ending.

The blonde walked to her father's office door and wrapped her knuckles around the wooden door to knock a couple of times.

"Who is it?" Lipman asked grumpily.

"It's me Daddy." Cindy said

"Oh come on in princess." He said with a more enthusiastic tone than before.

She opened the door to see her father at his desk busying himself with a thick stack of papers.

"Daddy, you need to do something about your _other_ daughter." Cindy scoffed walking over to stand before his desk.

He looked up at his youngest with a skeptical expression; "How so?"

"She wont stop seeing that awful son of the Dominics! I told her not to but she sees him all the time when you don't notice daddy." Cindy said

Anger built up in the father; "Are you sure?"

"As sure as ever daddy." Cindy said sweetly.

Lipman rose from his chair and hurried out the room. As he headed straight for Bennett's room, he grabbed some nails, a hammer, and some planks of wood used for the wood stove, and slammed his oldest daughter's door open.

Bennett jumped back in surprise at the jolt of her door and the angry face her father wore.

"Father, what's going on?" she asked from her place where she was looking over her studies.

"Get up." He snapped.

She fearfully did as she was told, only to have her arm grabbed forcefully.

"How long have you been seeing him?" Lipman asked as his tone contained no power, but it carried to his stare.

"Sir, I don't understand." Bennett said as she tried not let herself show her fear.

"Don't play that. How long have you been seeing this… Dominic?" He asked in disgust.

Bennett snapped her head back to see her sister Cindy standing in the doorway with a bratty grin on her face; "I don't understand who you are speaking of Father."

"Yes you do! Your date to the ball, the guy you had over the night before?" Cindy reminded.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Bennett said standing her ground.

Steward pushed Bennett aside and began to barricade her balcony doors shut with the wood and nails. He then took the key to her room and shook it in front of the brunette's face; "Well now you'll never know. You are only to come when called, only speak when spoken to."

Bennett was silent, she kept her usual cool composure at these moments.

"Understood?" He asked in a tone that made Bennett flinch slightly.

"Understood." She replied in a tone not above a whisper.

"Good." Lipman said before brushing past both girls, motioning the younger one to follow him.

"See ya, definitely wouldn't wanna be ya." Cindy said with a slam of the door.

Bennett forced herself back onto her bed in emotional pain as she heard the door lock. Tears soon welled up in her eyes, she soon became too weak to keep them from falling.

***Dollhouse***

That next day, Topher made his way down the street of him home. The blonde was kicking a smashed soda can along the sidewalk as he passed through the neighborhood. He couldn't wait to see Bennett again. He hadn't heard from her in a couple of days which worried him.

As the blonde stuffed his hand from his sides and into his pocket, he headed to the Lipman household. That house was twice the size of Topher's which really was evident that Lipman wanted it to be known of his wealth; whereas the Dominics could careless what everyone thought.

When Topher reached the house, he quickly noticed the door to Bennett's balcony were closed. They were _never_ closed. This made the blonde start to panic.

"Topher!" Came a fervent whisper.

The blonde turned around to see a crying November.

"What's going on? Bennett always sits outside waiting for me, it's been two days!"

November wiped her tears away and answered; "Her father locked her up there." she motioned to the balcony; "They're torturing her and wont allow any visitors."

"Well we've gotta do something!" Topher shouted defiantly.

"What do you supposed we do? We have no idea what they'll do if they see us. What they'll do to her." November's voice trailed.

Topher quickly turned around only for November to catch his arm; "You going to get help?"

"Yep." Topher stated simply, his eyes betraying his real worry.

"Take me with you. Let me help save my best friend." November pleased fixing her blue eyes with his.

Topher nodded; "Lets get to work."

***Dollhouse***

Bennett sat at her bed looking at the wooden planks that were holding her light out. She loved to keep these doors wide open; to hear the birds, to see the sun, the moon, to watch life move on.

Now all she sees is never ending darkness.

Bennett wanted more now than ever to see Topher, November, or even Grace right now. Unfortunately after her father locked her up, he sent Grace away, threatening Bennett in the process.

The brunette heard the pitter patter of raindrops as they started to fall from the clouds, hitting the roof above. She sighed deeply as she imagined being able to stand in front of her balcony doors and watch the rain fall. She always loved to observe the outside, now all she sees is her walls of solitary confinement.

The next thing the brunette knows is that there is a whole bunch of commotion coming from downstairs. It sounded like… Topher….? November…? And then some other voices, what were they doing here?

***Dollhouse***

After Topher and November left the Lipman home, they went to get help for Bennett to escape. They would need recruits and back-up plans as well as bullet-proof plans.

The blonde and brunette gathered their friends; Anthony, Paul, Priya, her sister Caroline and their niece Claire. The plan would be that some would distract while others search and rescue. Topher was serious about retrieving his girlfriend, he was fed up with the Lipman family once and for all. He would get his Cinderella and keep her forever, treating her like the royalty she is.

***Dollhouse***

Bennett stood at her locked door and listened closely to what was going on in her house. She had guessed right, Topher and the other guys created a plan to distract any of the Lipman's that came by them.

As soon as they all got inside, the girls made their way upstairs leaving Topher, Anthony, and Paul downstairs to keep watch and perform distractions if need be.

Caroline was an excellent lock picker, she was given the duty to test all of the doors leading them to Bennett.

Once they finally reached Bennett's door, Caroline unlocked the door and opened it to se Bennett standing in the doorway.

Both startled by each other's sudden appearance, Caroline straightened her composure and spoke to Bennett; "Pack a bag and hurry." she spoke

The brunette nodded vigorously and grabbed a pre-packed bag she had for emergencies; "Is Topher out there?"

"Yeah" Caroline nodded

"He sent us up here so he could be on lookout downstairs." Priya said

"Take me to him." Bennett said

The five girls made their way downstairs quietly only to walk in on the problem at hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Cindy asked

She had found them and immediately knew what was going on.

"Cindy." Bennett started.

"Don't Cindy me! You've always been the pretty one, the smart one, the older one! When's my time to shine? You can't be happy! I can't let you be happy!" Cindy cried.

Cindy's real reason for all of this is to Bennett doesn't outshine her.

"So this is what it's all about? Power?" Bennett laughed bitterly; "You are unbelievable. And to think- Cindy you are just a selfish human being. You always have been."

"So what if I am? I'm still Daddy's favorite." Cindy said

An idea popped in Bennett's head; "You're right. You _are_ his favorite."

"Yeah!" Cindy agreed

"So I quit." Bennett started

"Quit what?" Cindy asked

"Everything. I quit his family. I quit his job. You _are_ his favorite so now I am passing all of it on you, favorite." Bennett said

"You can't quit." Cindy laughed

"I just did." Bennett started; "When he gets back, tell him for now on, I'll be living elsewhere."

"Whatever! You'll never last!" Cindy yelled as she watched the group leave the house once and for all.

***Dollhouse***

Bennett and Topher began to live together in their new home, living as happy as ever;

As for the Lipman's, they lost all of their money when sending Cindy to school, to which, she failed miserably. They now reside in a home where Cindy does all the work.

Years down the road, Topher and Bennett graduate college from studying neuroscience, becoming very wealthy. Fabulous jobs were rewarded to the couple allowing them to focus on settling down more. Soon, they became married and had two boys, named Christopher and Benjamin.

While the couple got closer, Bennett's family never tried to contact her and she never tried to contact them. She was so much happier now than she ever had been.

It seemed so long ago since the day they met;

A curious boy

A shy girl

Bound together by the heart

For the whole world to see

**~The End~**

**Thank you for all of the support you all have given me over this story. I really hope you****enjoyed it all!**


End file.
